


After Show Punishment

by CrazySanity



Category: Infinite (Band), VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Only Halfway Though, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Unsafe Sex, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySanity/pseuds/CrazySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu was stunned by Taekwoon's behavior on a show he was co-hosting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Show Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: daddy kink, praise kink, (slight) slut shaming, orgasm delay, dirty talk
> 
> It started as protected sex but stopped midway. I'm sorry lol. My mind just thought of it xD

The leader of Infinite, Sunggyu was excited at first. He got to co-host a show (no matter how bad he was), and his boyfriend happened to be appearing on the episode he was going to be shooting. 

His boyfriend, Taekwoon, also known as Leo from VIXX had a comeback so they were here promoting. Sunggyu attached himself to Taekwoon once he saw them enter the waiting room. He noticed Taekwoon's uncomfortable glance at his members before frowning. Taekwoon subtly tried to detach himself but the leader of Infinite wouldn't let him go. 

When the show started, Sunggyu was a nervous mess. He had to keep rereading the script to stay on pace. He looked at Taekwoon - who was waiting on the sidelines - for encouragement but he saw him talking to Hakyeon (he was standing oddly close to him). 

When they introduced themselves, he noticed Taekwoon's serious nature and thought to himself. 'He usually isn't like this'. He said this loudly, "I'm not used to Taekwoonie being like this" He flashed Taekwoon a stare but he avoided it, preferring to stare at the ground. "How does he act around you? He's always like this to us" The other MC questioned while laughing. 

"He's usually like this" Sunggyu demonstrated, "'Ah hyung, nice to see you' while smiling" He saw Taekwoon bow down while fanning his face. 

Throughout the show, Taekwoon avoided looking Sunggyu at all costs, and when it was Hakyeon's turn to do the split, he saw him staring at his backside intensely. Sunggyu didn't understand, why was his Taekwoonie acting like this? Why was his attention focused on Hakyeon all of a sudden? He thought Taekwoon was annoyed by his leader's actions. 

When the show was over and everybody said their goodbyes', Sunggyu grabbed Taekwoon by the wrist before telling the rest of VIXX and their manager, "I'll take Taekwoonie back with me, he'll go back later." Sunggyu ignored their odd stares, opting in dragging Taekwoon to the car and asking his manger to take him to their dorm. Luckily, the rest of the Infinite members were out doing their own schedules. When they got there, Sunggyu quickly thanked his manger before getting out of the car and opened the front door, pulling Taekwoon along with him. He locked the door behind them.

He pushed the younger against the wall, "What was with you today, huh?" He tugged at Taekwoon's blonde hair roughly. "Why did you keep ignoring me?" He didn't give him time to answer before he was pulling Taekwoon across the dorm and pushing him on the couch. "Strip" Taekwoon was quick to do so, not wanting to anger him further. 

"You've been a bad boy today, Taekwoon" He shucked off his own clothes before straddling Taekwoon, "Now you have to receive punishment" He grabbed Taekwoon's already half hard cock. "No coming until I say so, understood? Taekwoon mumbled, "yes daddy" Sunggyu pulled at his hair with his other hand, "What was that? I didn't hear you" Taekwoon looked up at him with flushed cheeks staining his cheeks, "Yes daddy" he said louder. "Good boy" Sunggyu grinned. 

He got off of the younger's lap and got down on his knees, "Remember, no coming" He brought the tip to his mouth and smeared the first drops of precome on the seam of his lips before opening his mouth and taking the head in. Taekwoon moaned, tangling one of his hands into Sunggyu's hair. The older when down further, relaxing his throat so he could take Taekwoon half way in. Taekwoon resisted the urge of thrusting his hips up, knowing Sunggyu would get more mad if he did. 

Soon, Taekwoon felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, "D-daddy, I'm close" Instead of stopping, Sunggyu doubled his efforts. Taekwoon cried out, he was dangerously close to coming but knew he wasn't allowed. "D-daddy, daddy please, let me come" Sunggyu finally removed his mouth, "Look at you, begging so prettily" He bit the inside of Taekwoon's right thigh, "You're such a slut" He stood up, "You want to come that badly?" Taekwoon nodded. "Fine, come suck me off and I'll get you off."

Sunggyu sat down, widening his legs to accommodate Taekwoon as he grabbed his leaking cock. "Do a good job baby, daddy's wants you so bad" Sunggyu jolted as Taekwoon immediately took him half way, not stopping until he hit the base of his throat. "So good, so good" He petted Taekwoon's blonde hair, watching in awe as Taekwoon sucked him. "Your lips are so pretty" he traced them with his thumb, "So perfect around my cock" 

When Taekwoon licked his head, Sunggyu felt the urge to come, "Okay baby, off you get" He pulled Taekwoon off of him before pushing him so he was laying on the couch. He sucked Taekwoon into his mouth, rapidly sucking him before he heard Taekwoon let out a loud moan before shooting his load into his mouth.. Sunggyu swallowed before standing up, "Get yourself ready, I'll be back" He left to go grab a condom as Taekwoon prepared himself with the lube they had under one of the pillow cushions.

When the leader came back, he saw Taekwoon laying down with his legs open, fucking two fingers into himself. "Oh god baby, you look so beautiful" Sunggyu said fervently. He hurriedly got back onto the couch, rolling on the condom and removing Taekwoon's fingers. He thrusted in all the way, causing the younger to groan at the stretch. Sunggyu's pace was fast, taking Taekwoon brutally. He grabbed the blonde's hard cock, pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts. 

"Come on daddy, come already, please" Taekwoon begged. Sunggyu looked up at him, "Do you want my load inside you so badly? Should I come without the condom?" At Taekwoon's flushed face, he pulled out quickly, ripping of the condom and throwing it before he thrusted back inside. "You take me so well Taekwoonie" he whispered in his ear. "Can't wait to see my come dripping down your thighs" That was enough for Taekwoon to reach his limit, coming all over his stomach and Sunggyu's hand. 

The clenching of Taekwoon's walls were enough to send him over the edge. He came with a shout, filling Taekwoon to the brim. He pulled out and look down, seeing the white substance already leaking out. Taekwoon was a mess, panting and sweating all over.

"You did good Taekwoonie" He grabbed a near by box of tissues and began cleaning him up. Once he was done, he leaned down to kiss him softly. "I'm sorry for getting mad. You were just so close to him" 

Taekwoon smiled, "He's my leader and the same age as me, he's one of the only people who understand me" Sunggyu nodded, understanding. "Okay, I won't be too selfish next time" He heard Taekwoon chuckle. "What's so funny?" He questioned. 

"Well, I was wondering. Maybe he could join us next time. I mean, he likes you and I'm pretty sure he can grow to like me" 

Sunggyu was stunned before laughing, "I'll think about it"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was relatively easy to write this, shockingly. Also, I wanted a surprise so I added that to the end xD I just can't ignore my bias. Hakyeon deserves much love lol xD


End file.
